bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Rafe
Rafe (Japanese version: ) is a Neathian Haos brawler who works with the Battle Brawlers in the first arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His Guardian Bakugan is Wolfurio. Rafe is a young, patriotic soldier of the Neathian Castle Knights. He has been sent along with Paige by Fabia Sheen and Ren Krawler to Earth and Bakugan Interspace to learn from the Battle Brawlers. Appearance In his human appearance, his outfit is a gray and orange robe and a white shirt. He also wears blue pants and gray boots. Rafe has short blue hair with a bowl-cut and purple eyes. As a Neathian, his skin is a shade of blue and has big purple round eyes. He wears the Castle Knights uniform. Personality He is calm and sophisticated and holds very high morals as a skilled warrior. He works well with Paige and he is very loyal to Marucho, more than the other Brawlers. He is also loyal to the Castle Knights. Biography In A Royale Pain, he and Paige arrive from Neathia to help Shun when Silent Strike is created from Taylean, who then starts wreaking havoc. He uses Lanzato to paralyze Silent Strike, who then disappears into the sky. At the end of the episode, he seems to be surprised about Shun's performance in the battle while Paige calls the Brawlers weak. Later they tell them what Mechtogan really are, confusing Marucho and angering Shun. He and Paige also mention that they were both sent by Princess Fabia to help the brawlers out. He was also shown in Back In Sync, in the same place as before with Paige, but stating how he wanted to be like the Brawlers, remembering the attack on the Gundalians and how he wanted to be like them (his Neathian form can be seen in a flashback). It is also revealed that he and Paige were sent to Earth to be the Brawler's students, in order to learn from them. He is later shown watching Marucho's battle together with Paige. Rafe battles in the Capture the Flag challenge in Mind Search alongside Paige and Marucho. They refuse Marucho's help but later they use his strategy and successfully get the flag while defeating Team Anubias and Sellon. It can be seen that they underestimate Marucho because he does not brawls as much as the other Brawlers. He realizes the error in his ways and apologizes to Marucho immensely for underestimating him and asks him if he can be his student, which Marucho accepts. In Re-connection, he and Paige watch Shun and Marucho's battle. They discuss about Marucho's determination to battle Shun even if he is losing. As Marucho loses and Shun apologizes to him about the error in his ways, Rafe talks to Paige about conflict bringing a stronger connection to the Battle Brawlers and comments how tough is Marucho. In Triple Threat, he wins his ranking brawls against Chaos Brawlers and Interspace starts to get better. Later on, he and Paige watch Shun and Marucho battle Anubias and Robin. In Interspace Under Siege, he helps the Brawlers along with Team Anubias take down the Chaos Bakugan who are raiding Interspace. He later gives Marucho and Shun Crosstriker and Hammermor. In A Hero Returns, he too seems to be disappointed about Dan's atttitude and together with Paige, acknowledges Marucho as the leader of the Brawlers. After that, he goes with the Brawlers to save Gundalia from Mag Mel and the Chaos Bakugan. In Gundalia Under Fire, he and the brawlers arrive in Gundalia (when he, Paige and Marucho are nearly attacked by Gundalian soldiers) and they meet up with Ren and discuss a battle plan to counter Mag Mel's forces. When the brawlers go to the hideout, Fabia appears on the screen and Rafe bows down as he reveals that she became the Queen while Serena, became the Ambassador of Gundalia and Neathia. In Battle Lines, he and Paige attack the Chaos Bakugan, but soon leave. Marucho finds them to sneak into Mag Mel's castle. The group begins to argue but a Flash Ingram blasts them and they fall into the chasm below. In Unlocking the Gate, it's revealed that he and Dan got separated from the rest of the group. He convinces Dan to trust his friends, mentioning that they were just trying to help him. Then Dan goes in search for Mag Mel as Rafe goes to reunite with the rest of the group, saving them. He tries to calm Marucho by telling him that Dan accepts his ideas and truly cares for him and the Brawlers. Later, Dan and Drago share their powers with the others and they summon their Mechtogan for each of the Brawlers and Rafe receives Haos Swift Sweep for Wolfurio. In True Colours, he and the Brawlers return to the Bakugan Interspace. There, they are attacked by Chaos Bakugan and Anubias and Sellon. Marucho orders Rafe and Paige to escort the remaining battlers to the access point. After the fight, they find out that they are trapped inside Interspace. In Dangerous Beauty, he sends a transmission to Marucho as he tries to explain that Chris and Soon are arriving with Sellon but he is interrupted by Paige, who explains it more clearly. Like the other brawlers, they seems distrustful about Sellon. Later they are seen fighting against Chaos Bakugan but they are having problems during the fight. They receive a transmission from Marucho, who reminds them to attack the horns of the Chaos Bakugan and they success in destroying them. In Behind the Mask, Rafe helps defend Dan and gets serious battle damage doing it like everyone else. Both he and Paige were annoyed to hear Barodius was still alive. In Interspace Armageddon, he escaped along with the other Brawlers. During Dark Moon and The Final Takedown, he, along with Paige fought against the Mechtogan Titans. Then he reunited with Dan and the rest of the Battle Brawlers. What happens to him afterwards is unknown, though it can be assumed he returned to Neathia. Bakugan *Haos Wolfurio (Guardian Bakugan) *Silver Lanzato (BakuNano) *Haos Swift Sweep (Mechtogan) (Made from Dan and Titanium Dragonoid's power) *Silver Crosstriker (BakuNano) (given to Marucho) *Gold Hammermor (BakuNano) (given to Shun) *Gold Sonicanon (BakuNano) (given to Dan) *Aquos Cannonfury (Mobile Assault) (loaned to Marucho) *Haos Cannonfury (Mobile Assault) Trivia *He is the second main male Haos brawler after Baron from Bakugan: New Vestroia and the second main Neathian and Haos brawler after Princess Fabia. *He strongly resembles Linus Claude as they both have a similar hair style and work as Castle Knights. *In every battle he has been in since episode 12, he has used Lanzato. *Like Baron and Jake, Rafe seems to be a fan of the Brawlers, as he starts as an inexperienced brawler and he is younger than he looks. However, he is not muscular. He has a more calm and mature attitude and looks up more to Marucho than Dan. Battles de:Rafe Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Neathians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Haos Users Category:Castle Knights Category:Male